


Babies

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pranks, Prompt Fill, childish behavior, talking about age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Clint realize that they are actually the 'babies' of the team</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babies

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerkink: [GEN Clint and Tony are the babies of the team](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17385.html?thread=38800361#t38800361)
> 
> Can I have something where Tony and Clint really are the youngest?
> 
> Even though Tony is in his 40's and Clint is 30 something.
> 
> Anyway, so let’s have the team realize that Natasha is in her 90’s thanks to the red room, Steve is in his 90’s, and Thor is god knows how old and well Bruce is only like a year or two older than Tony. But it so counts.
> 
> I just want to see something where they joke that they are the oldest, but least mature, and realize oh wait he and Clint are actually the babies of the group.

“Really, Stark?” Natasha glared at Tony and when Clint started to giggle on his chair she glared at him, too. “Very mature,” she said, took her mug and went to the coffee maker.

Tony, who tried to look as innocent as possible, placed one hand over his chest. “Moi?”

Clint's giggling increased and then he threw his head back and broke out in a hearty laughter. Steve seemed really embarrassed, dripping wet with milk, and placed his bowl in the sink as dignified as possible. 

“Really, Tony. You're what? The oldest here but the least mature.” Clint mocked and nearly slid off of his chair when he saw Steve plucking the rest of his cereals out of his hair. And when he saw Tony's expression he fell off his chair and shook with laughter. He had tears in his eyes and even Tony couldn't fake this scandalized expression any longer. 

“Sorry, Steve. But it was too tempting.” Tony finally said when he was done giggling and Clint managed to rise from the floor. 

“You should act a little bit more mature. Try to be a shining example of an adult for the kiddies over there.” Clint still giggled but at least he could sit on his chair again. 

“Actually, he's not the oldest here. I'm three years ahead of him.” Bruce said to Clint and pointed at Tony. 

“I'm older as well.” Thor shrugged and tried to hide his broad grin. 

“Yeah, no one really knows how old you are.” Clint nodded earnestly but everyone who knew him saw that it was as fake as Tony's played innocence.

“Well, I do know how old I am. It's just a different time reckoning here on Midgard.” 

“Okay, try to be a role model to the other two youngsters.” Clint said then and pointed at Steve and Natasha. 

“I'm also older than Tony.” Steve said.

“Does it count when you played ice cube for seventy years?” Tony tilted his head to the side.

“Technically, I'm born before your father. Well, that _makes_ me older than you.” Steve shrugged.

“Wow, that makes you and Natasha the babies of the team.” Tony grinned and then Natasha lifted one of her perfectly shaped brows.

“Wrong, Stark.” She just said and now Tony frowned. 

“What's that supposed to mean?” 

“Technically, you and that other moron,” she pointed at Clint, “are the babies, if you want to call it that.” 

Clint, still grinning, now turned to Natasha and cocked his head. “What?” He asked and Natasha just shrugged.

“The Red Room had had it's own variation of the super soldier serum.” 

“How old?” Tony asked now.

“Hey, you don't ask a lady how old she is.” Steve interjected. Darcy had tazed him twice till he had learned that.

“Well spoken,” Thor nodded and patted Steve's shoulder and then he remembered that he still was soaked in milk and wiped his hand clean on his own shirt.

“Tasha?” 

“You better listen to Steve,” she muttered.

“Tasha.” Clint said again and this time there was a undertone in his voice that let her sigh theatrically and roll her eyes.

“Okay, when I was born Nikolay the second was still Tsar in Russia,” she said and folded her hands over her chest.

“Nikolay the second? He had to resign 1917!” Tony stared at her and she pressed her lips together and glared at him.

“I've told you they had their own super soldier serum.” 

“But you forgot to mention that you've been one of the recipients.” Clint said now and glared back at Natasha.

“Hey!” Tony suddenly slapped his arm and when he rubbed the spot Clint saw the grin back in his face. “Do you know what that means?” 

“Enlighten me.” 

“We can stop pretending to be the grown-ups here.” Tony smirked and when the rest of the team detected the gleam in Clint's eyes the other Avengers groaned collectively. They just unleashed the beast.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
